Abe Chronicles: Revised
by DreadHead309
Summary: Abe and Hellboy are sent into the barren landscapes of an unknown Kansas city to retrieve a woman the Bureau needs. What will happen? Read and Review please! Mature because of next chapters..**Abe x OC. It gets better as you read further!
1. The mission

Abe sat by the golden trimmed bookcase while time clicked by slowly. A red obnoxious light came on, as well as the usual ear piercing siren. The crinkled bookmark was wedged into the slightly yellowed pages as Abe stood and left.

"Hey Abe… What is it this time ya' think?" Hellboy looked at Abe waiting anxiously for a response.

"I have no idea Red. I sure do hope it's near by… I'm quite fatigued from moving hundreds of those boxes yesterday. I really don't see why it was necessary to move those books upstairs, but I did….." Abe said while massaging his back with his right hand.

Outside standing by a black truck was Johann Krauss.

"I've been expecting you. Please, we must hurry." Krauss led Hellboy, Liz and Abe to their ride.

"Hey, No face… Were we goin'? Don't we need to get 'debriefed'?" Hellboy said mockingly.

"Just a second agent Hellboy. We mustn't waste time. Please sit down." The smaller, black Ford truck they rode in was far less suspicious than the garbage truck they were used to.

"We are on a very interesting case… I hear that a woman has been held hostage at a location not far out of Topeka, Kansas. The Bureau needs her intellect and abilities apparently. A little background history...hmm... Ah! She was raised by her father in secrecy... supposedly he was the Sultan of Jordan until he was kidnapped. She was abducted about 20 years ago at age 13 and sold off into some type of black market. Somebody by the name of Andy Wilson apparently thought she was perfect to work as his sidekick and take all her profit. They strongly suspect a prostitution ring... the children that were reported missing in the area were all strangely 13, so they think it all leads back to this diner in... what you call... the boonies? We must work diligently and when we rescue her, prepare for some emotional scarring. We have no idea what we are expecting, so we will have to wait and see." Johann closed the file quickly and looked out the window. Agent Beau, the chauffeur continued to drive. The crew headed out into the small mom and pop stores of Kansas City. The next day when they arrived, Hellboy and Abe woke up to a deserted and barren landscape. The only place that seemed active was the diner.

Their car rattled along the bumpy roads and Hellboy started complaining about how thirsty he was.

"Red... you're being a baby." Liz said while rolling her eyes.

They finally reached the diner they suspected she'd be at, and they parked snugly between a red and blue big rig.

"Hellboy, you and I are staying here for backup. Abe and Liz are going to go in undercover." Krauss then handed Abe and Liz the ear piece they would use for communication. Abe was clad in dark clothes and a 50's style suit hat and sunglasses. And liz in her normal black clothes. They then bar was playing some type of boppy country music as the agents walked in.

"Welcome! Welcome! Please find a seat! A waitress will be out shortly." The man with salt and pepper hair smiled and walked to the back kitchen.

"Liz, Should we sit at the bar or in a booth?" She pulled Abe over to the bar and they sat. Abe pretended to study the menu while Liz sat and fiddled with the creamer cups.

Abe Whispered to Liz,

"Liz, if you notice anything put your foot on my stool." Just as he finished, a woman walked out of the back kitchen.

"So, what can I getcha'?" Her blonde hair swiveled slowly in front of her face. By her blue eyes, Abe doubted this was their woman. Her profile said green eyes he remembered.

"I'll take some hot tea and she'll have a black coffee." She made sure that that was it, and that was the last they saw of her.

"Abe, I don't think that was her. What're we going to do?" Abe shrugged. Just then a woman walked out. She was kind of jumpy and looked like she had a void in her heart. Liz saw her and panicked slightly.

"Here's a hot tea and a Black coffee for the Mrs." She spoke in a thick middle eastern accent. Abe felt Liz's foot weigh down the poorly cared for stool and he had to think quickly. The man with the black and white hair came out and pulled her aside. He could faintly hear them from a distance.

"Remember what I told you about the accent? Knock it off Kiera!" He said shushed.

Abe walked up to them. "Ma'am, could you please show me were the restroom is? I have impaired sight… will you please?" The woman nodded and she walked him to the corner were the bathrooms are.

He pulled her gently, deeper into the alcoved area and the woman began to freak out. She said softly but with a terrified tone,

"You're just like them, you pervert! All you want is to have your time with me and make my life miserable! Leave me alone..." She looked at him sternly with her finger inches from his face.

Just as she was about to walk away, he grabbed her again by the hand and whispered,

"I know who you are. We're here to get you out of this place. Just work with me, okay?" Even though Abe had sunglasses on, she could tell he was sincere.

"Are you the one we are looking for?" She shook her head no.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about…*whispering* How did you know?" She pulled him out of the sight of the man. Abe didn't notice the black and white haired man had saw them.

"Me and that woman over there have come to help you out of here. We heard that you have an ability that has been kept hidden for quite a while. Are you able to sneak out of here? There's a truck out front that…"

"I... don't know what to do… I..." The guy with the salt and pepper hair grabbed the Woman. The man whispered in a serious and aggressive tone,

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid my bprostitute/b is working. If you want a little action why don't you try after her shift?" Abe looked appalled.

"Why, I was just asking her were the bathroom was!"

"Yeah right, like that was the only thing you were asking for!" The woman darted for the door but was grabbed by the other male employees.

"You want her, you'll have to get through me!" The click of a rifle startled both Liz and Abe. The man holding the gun pointed it at the Woman's head.

"Please, don't let him kill me! I'm pregnant!" Abe felt a jolt of fear go through his body and pressed the indicator on his beeper to alarm Hellboy and Johann. Hellboy Crashed through the doors and walked casually towards Abe and Liz. Johann stayed his distance, allowing Hellboy to do his thing.

"You pickin' on my friends? Now… I don't think I like that." Hellboy said while lighting a cigar. Abe quickly kicked the rifle out of the man's hands while Liz threw a few flares of her flame at the men.

"Abe, grab the gal and get outta here. Liz why don't we bring down the house?" She turned and smiled at him with flames engulfing her hands.

"Let's do this." Liz said.


	2. The voice

(Abe's POV)

Just as Hellboy and Liz began to fight off the men, I picked up a sobbing Kiera and ran her outside. I looked left and right to make sure no one followed me and took my jacket off, while trying to hold her up. I wrapped my jacket around her because she was shivering chaotically. I tried to console her, but she just continued to cry. I carried her into the truck, waiting for Hellboy and Liz to emerge from the flaming building. Kiera began to thrash about in the truck.

"Leave me alone you monster!" She yelled at me in a heavy accent. She began cursing in Arabic at the top of her lungs. A few of them I had learned on our mission in Morocco. Kiera banged her head against the window and it shattered into tiny pieces. Blood was spattered across the broken window.

A bunch of men piled into a big dark blue van and it went screeching off onto the road. A black and murky cloud trailed behind the vehicle. Abe watched them carefully. Hellboy, Liz and Johann were running out of the building. I yelled at them to hurry and pointed in the direction that they had escaped.

"Hey Abe! Move Over" Hellboy scooted me over as I pressed my coat on Kiera's wound. She slowly lost conscientiousness. Hellboy skidded out of the parking lot and followed the van. The chase was about 10 minutes in when we made it to Topeka. We followed the van through the suburbs. It was about 10 o'clock now and I was starting to get worried about Kiera. She was bleeding profusely. Hellboy turned a few corners, sending us sliding all over. Just as we turned another corner, we drove for about 2 minutes to find the blue van parked in an abandoned parking lot. The men had escaped completely. Hellboy switched places with Johann and we headed to our Kansas temporary headquarters where we were then air-lifted back to New Jersey headquarters.

I sat alongside Kiera, who was still unconscious. She had hit her head with great force and didn't look like she was going to last much longer. I grabbed her hand and began searching within her mind for any sign of life. All I saw was blackness... nothing. Then all of a sudden I see a light. It was dim, but bright enough to lead me. I followed the light and was taken into a spirit realm within her mind. It was beautiful. There were plants and trees and animals...The foliage was taking over in some areas, but it looked natural. I then started to hear an angelic voice. It was very soft, but yet so powerful. I see Kiera, back towards me, sitting on a log and then realize that it's her singing. She catches a glimpse of me in the corner of her eye and her singing stops abruptly.

"How did you get in here?" She looked frightened.

"It's okay, I was just searching to see if you had any good vitals. You weren't looking well at all." I looked around slowly then met with her eyes again. She looked scared and cowered whenever I moved.

"I'm going to make it. I just to to this joyful place when I'm healing." I looked at her kind of stunned.

"Is this your power?" She looked at me then looked at the dirt and grass that surrounded her feet.

"Well,... sort of. I really don't like talking about my powers." She sat on the log again and laid her head in her lap and intertwined her fingers on the back of her head.

"It's all my fault... I hate my powers..." I went over and sat by her, but she moved away.

"Well, our powers are special. Without them, we wouldn't be ourselves. If you come to live with us at the BPRD, Which is where all us who are different live, then you will learn to love yourself and who you really are." She smiled faintly at me. I was raising my arm to pat her back... she must have thought I was going to hurt her because she started screaming. All of a sudden the beauty that had once surrounded us turned demented and dark. Kiera began to scream and started speaking in random languages. Dutch, then Japanese then Chinese, then Arabic... She started speaking again in broken English.

"Please make it go away... God, please.. I don't want the cycle to start again. I cannot handle anymore abuse!" She was on her knees, curled up into a ball and had her face covered with her dark hair. I knelt near her and gently put my hand on her back.

"Kiera, it's okay... I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do such a thing! Please don't cry!" I knelt down lower to try and look her and she looked at me with slight fear in her eyes.

"The men did this to me... I will forever be changed. Please... Help me! I don't want to be scared anymore!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and was crying and whimpering at the same time. I hugged her back and the joyful world surrounded us once again.


	3. The embrace

(Abe's POV)

I then backed out of her mind and sat by her quietly, holding her hand... and thinking.

(Kiera's POV)

I awoke in a daze. The nightmares had plagued me that night. I looked around and I noticed all the darkness. All I could see was an aquatic shimmer coming from my right peripheral. I knew I must have had a nightmare that night because my skin was damp with sweat. I peeled off the slightly wet fleece blanket and sat up. I stood and started roaming down the aisles of books. I ran my hand along their spines, looking for something that suited my fancy. I was having a hard time looking in the dark, but eventually found a book on different countries.

I walked back to the couch that I was sleeping on and turned on the lamp right next to me. I began to search it's contents when I heard a faint creaking. My heart leaped into my throat and it pounded ferociously. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 3:09 am. The creaking got louder and suddenly stopped. I heard shuffling to my right and clutched to the book, praying that some way it would magically protect me. The strides got quicker and closer. I covered myself with a blanket, only peeking with my left eye. The light from the lamp blinded me, so I could not see within 5 feet from my face. I looked at the floor trying to calm myself. Just then, I see a blueish-green webbed foot come into view.

"AHHHHHH! Don't hurt me!" I held the book with both hands and "Thud" I buried the book into their face as hard as I could.

"GaaaaaaAAAH!" I see the shadow figure with the blue feet, stagger off and head for the light-switch on the wall. The light flicks on and I see the blueish-green man bent over with his hand over his nose region.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! You scared the Hell out of me! Are you bleeding?" I ran/waddled over to him, hand protecting my ever-expanding belly. I lifted up his head and cradled his face with both hands. I gently grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away from his face so I could see the damage.

"Ahhhh! It hurts!" He let me finally pull his hand away and a purpleish blood began to drip. I saw the towel that had fallen to his feet, grabbed it and pressed it against his face. We both walked slowly to the couch and I sat him down.

"I didn't mean to startle you... I saw that you had gotten up and got out of my tank to make sure you were okay." He pointed towards his tank. Now that I could see it better in the light, I realized how big it truly was. The room was astoundingly beautiful.

"Is this your house?" He laughed, wiping the remaining blood off of his face.

"No, This is my room... slash library. I stay here when I'm not on missions and the such." I sat on the chair that was right next to the couch.

"So... what exactly is this place? Am I safe here?" I looked at him waiting for a response.

"This place is called the B.P.R.D. We research and investigate the paranormal. The BPRD is also a safe place for people like us." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, some-what confused.

"People like us?" He nodded.

"Yes. People with special abilities.. Powers... things like that." I turned my head and pouted.

"I hate my abilities. If I hadn't used them, I would be back home with my father." He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"Tell me what happened." He looked into my eyes. I sighed and continued.

"Well, when I was 12, I accidentally used my powers. Somebody saw me. They thought they could get a lot of money by selling me off into the black market. The day of my thirteenth birthday, this man told me he was rescuing me, but really... he was just buying me because he thought I was 'pretty'. I grew up with him and he told me he loved me... but in the end he just used me for... for prostitution and took every cent. He didn't know the reason why I was being sold in the black market, so I hid my abilities because I thought they'd torture me more badly than they were. 19 years later, and I'm here. 33 years old and ageless... Not to mention 6 months pregnant and very emotionally scarred." He looked shocked.

"This is all true? Oh my... and you don't even look 6 months pregnant!" I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes.

"They told me that I didn't deserve to eat, so I barely got anything. They told me that I was fat and I would never be free." I put my legs up onto the couch and pulled the blanket over my face so I could hide my feeling of shame. I then feel a warm embrace and I cuddled more into his chest. He slowly rocked me side to side and I started to dose off. He checked my wounds, which were healing quickly and placed the fleece blanket over my legs that were cold now from wearing only a nightgown and undergarments. He sat at the end of the couch reading, while I feel asleep.


End file.
